


It's ok to ask for help!

by kripnatic



Category: Homeland
Genre: F/M, Occasional name of Brody
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 06:58:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1735367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kripnatic/pseuds/kripnatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carrie is pregnant, she doesn't want the baby nor does she need help but Quinn is there for her. How their r/p progresses and the new case they get put on forms the rest of the story. My first ff for Homeland. Caution for swearing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first EVER ff for Homeland. I have never written for any other fandom also. I ship Carrie and Quinn a lottt. This is a first time I've written for Homeland. Please comment and tell me if it's good. Please be soft, constructive criticism is taken!

The baby was due in a few months. Carrie was scared or let’s just say terrified and she had made it obvious to Maggie and her father. Ever since her father had agreed to take care of the baby Carrie had made up her mind that it would be the best option. Her job was way too exciting and it would be unfair if she were to work and not take good care of the baby.

If anything had changed it was her relationship with Quinn. He dropped by twice every week to see if Carrie was alright. In the long run he seemed more experienced in taking care of a baby than she ever would be.

*On the day of the delivery*

It was in the evening at 6 P.M. Carrie heard the bell ring. She peeped through the peep hole to see Quinn standing there.

“Quinn? What are you doing here?” Carrie asked as she opened the door, happy to see him.

A smile pulled up on his face. “Hey Carrie. I just wanted to check up on you.”

Carrie leaned on the door with one hand. “Didn’t you just check up on me yesterday?”

“You got me. Just wanted to keep you company..you know.” Quinn lifted his hands in defence.

Carrie just looked up at him, a small smile creeping up on her face. “C’mon in.” She moved away from the door to let him in.

He stood midway in the hall with his black bag and a few case files in hand. “What are you searching in my house?” Carrie asked as she closed the door and slowly sat down on the couch resting her leg up on the couch.

Quinn turned to Carrie. “You need to clean up this place. Got the nursery ready?”

“Ok house inspector, I haven’t.” She joked and placed her hand on her bulging baby bump. “If you haven’t noticed, you ask me this question all the time your here.”

Quinn sat on the other free couch. “I have noticed that. It’s just I don’t understand why you don’t want to keep a nursery Carrie.”

“I don’t have time for all that.” She waved her hand frantically.

“That’s not an answer.” Quinn said with a straight face.

She became irritated and her eyes scrunched up with stress. “I don’t want to have a job I love and keep the baby here at the same time.” She yelled at Quinn.

“Then don’t Carrie.” Quinn said softly. He knew she was stressed.

“How? It’s not fair. I can’t believe I’m like this Quinn. Every woman wants This.” She pointed to her stomach.  “Look at me. Jesus Christ.” Her voice became shaky.

“Things change when you have a kid. Feelings change. Think about it. Do you have a crib at least?” Quinn asked, walking to one of the rooms and scanning it.

Carrie didn’t answer.

“Hey, Carrie. You there?” He quickly ran to the hall to see if she was ok. Carrie was crying. Tears trickled down her face.

“Carrie, why are you crying?” Quinn placed his hand on her shoulder, kneeling down next to her on the floor.

She looked at him teary eyed. “I fucked up. I...I just want to keep the baby for Brody. I don’t even think... I love her.”

Quinn couldn’t take his eyes off her. In the few weeks he had seen her, her eyes had gotten dark circles, feet swollen. She didn’t look good and Quinn was damn worried.

“You didn’t fuck up Carrie. You did the right thing. You’ll find a way. Stop crying.” Quinn re-assured her and handed her a tissue from the box on the table. “I brought you some stuff.” He took his black bag and took out a bag.

Carrie wiped her tears. “I’m such a cry baby right?” She joked which earned a smirk from Quinn. She didn’t always trust him but he was the only person she could just be herself with. Saul visited her twice a month. Carrie takes trips to the office and now that Lockhart had assigned her as a case officer in Istanbul there was just one thing she wanted to do. Get the baby out and go there. It was a job she could not let go.

“Don’t worry, my girlfriend was like this too when she was pregnant.” He closed his eyes the moment those words left his mouth. He just never broached this subject to anyone.

“You never talk about her Quinn.” Carrie commented.

Quinn took a huge breath. “I don’t. I fucked it up, big time. You know that too.” The bag he was fishing for was out. It was a black bag.

“What’s that?” Carrie inquired.

“Open it up.” Quinn prompted to her smiling. Carrie opened the bag to see lot of baby related stuff. She dumped everything on her sofa where Quinn settled on the other end.

“You didn’t have to do this Quinn.” She sifted through the things, pacifiers and bottles were there.

“I had to Carrie. You’re not doing anything so I took it into my own hands.”

“That’s harsh Quinn.” Carrie retorted. “At least let me pay you.”

Quinn laughed. “You’re kidding right? Keep it. It’s the least I can do. Want anything to eat?”

“Nah, I’m good.” She looked up at Quinn for a second and was relieved to see him. He was zipping up his bag. Something had definitely changed.

“Ok, I’m going to leave. You need anything..” Quinn got up to leave, slinging his bag on his shoulder.

“I’m good Quinn. “ Carrie tried to get up but it was getting tough. “Hey, you need to sit tight.” He was ordering her.

“If I keep sitting here than I’m going to go crazy. The fact that we have no proper cases to go about except keeping track of Javadi is more fucked up than anything.” Quinn took her hand and helped her up. They walked to the door, Carrie opened it up for him. Before he stepped outside.” Quinn” She called out.

He turned around to face her. “Yeah.”

“Thanks for everything. I appreciate all your support.” Quinn had a light smile on his face. “Don’t mention it.”

Carrie nodded in reply.

“See you tomorrow.” Quinn chided and left to get in his car. He started the engine and left. By the time he was gone for two minutes he got a call. Without hesitating he turned his car quickly making a huge screeching noise as he raced to Carrie’s house. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is super fun to write. This chapter is longer and is mostly from Quinn's POV. Enjoy!

 

Quinn raced to Carrie's house, omitting all traffic rules of the road. There was one thing on his mind and it was getting to her on time.

He sped fast ignoring the other vehicle coming on the opposite side and sped to her home. Parking the car haphazardly on the side of her home Quinn sprinted across the lawn to her home and opened the door, looking around he caught Carrie standing with her legs spread wide, water broken. Her hand was resting on the counter and phone in one hand. Sweat was prickling down her forehead and she was in a certain state of panic and anxiety.

"Carrie, your water broke." Quinn smiled and rushed to her side. He took her hand softly and slung it over his shoulder but she didn't seem to move.

"I know Quinn, I can see that." She pointed to the water pool on the kitchen floor as she frantically rolled her eyes and slid her free hand through her hair.

"Jesus Christ Carrie, calm the fuck down. It's just the baby and if you aren't going to move now than you're going to just deal with me delivering the baby afor you here and I sure don't think you want that." Quinn shouted. Carrie looked at Quinn like he was shitting her for real.

"Move it Carrie. Aren't you having contractions?" Quinn was pointing to the door , tensed as hell as she was just standing in one place.

"Ok lets go." Carrie gave in and moved forward just to stop near the door.

"Now what? Do you understand your having a baby or not?" Quinn asked exasperated.

Carrie scrunched her eyes. "Quinn I...I.." She couldn't even finish the sentence.

He searched her eyes knowing it was no use yelling. "It's gonna be alright. I'll be here the entire time."

"I don't have anything ready. A crib, blankets, toys , dresses... nothing Quinn." Carrie was agitated again and placed a hand on her head sifting her blonde locks in tension.

"Calm down, by the time your back in a few days you'll have everything set. Do you understand?" Quinn tried calming her down again. She shut up instantly.

He took Carrie out and placed her in the car carefully until she was comfortable. "Are you ok?" Quinn asked her for assurance. He was tensed for Carrie.

"Yeah I think. It's starting to pain again Quinn."

Quinn didn't even pay heed and went to the driver's seat and took Carrie's phone as he started the engine and called Maggie to tell her the situation. She immediately agreed.

"It's paining worse Quinn. " Carrie was wriggling in her seat.

"Don't worry we'll be there in 5 minutes. The pain will subside once the baby comes out. Trust me." He soothed her.

"Ok. Call Maggie again and tell her I need a crib and all that Quinn." They were standing at a signal when Quinn knew she would say something but went ahead and took her hand in his and gave her one of his best smiles.

"I'll tell her." Both of them locked eyes. She could feel the pain lessen when she looked at how intense he was looking at her, it made her shiver.

All cars were speeding away as Quinn turned to start the car again, his hand never leaving hers and she didn't even remove it.

*At the hospital*

Quinn parked the car near the entrance and got out first. Maggie and her father were standing there ready for her with a doctor and a stretcher.

He quickly helped Carrie out of the car and got her to the stretcher. Quinn held her hand the entire time to the delivery room.

Before she went, "Thanks Quinn." Escaped her mouth as he saw her taken away.

He stayed there the whole night, sleepy and weary but never once did he get up. After a pure 4 hours the doctor came out to tell Quinn and her father that it was a baby girl. Maggie had went in for the delivery.

Quinn ran to her when Maggie came out. "How is Carrie?" He asked sleepy as hell.

"She's fine. The baby girl is adorable. Thanks Peter. You brought her on time." Maggie thanked Quinn.

"Don't mention it. I was just there at the right time." Quinn nodded to her and Frank. "When can I see Carrie?"

"She's sleeping now. Maybe you should get some rest and come in the morning. You look really tired." Maggie suggested. His eyes were drooping. He had been on a huge assignment that kept him up for nights.

"Yeah maybe I should. Who's going to be here for the night?"

"My dad will and then I'll come in the morning." Maggie replied. She looked more tired than ever.

"Ok, good night." Quinn smiled and left for the night.

*The next morning*

It was 7 in the morning when he woke up. The sunlight was streaming through the windows making him shut his eyes tight while he stirred under the sheets in his not so cozy bed. Quinn got out suddenly remembering about Carrie. The previous night he had taken Frank and Maggie's number and decided to call him up after a bath.

"Hello." Frank answered, pretty tired.

"This is Peter Quinn, Carrie's friend from last night." He introduced himself shyly.

"Hey son, I remember you. Carrie is fine. She's up now."

Quinn smiled to himself glad to know she was ok. "Ok, I'll be down in some time, is it fine with you?"

"Of course it is. C'mon down then." Frank was more than enthusiastic to get a break.

"I'll be there at 8:30." Peter cut the call and got ready happy to know he could see Carrie. He was expecting to see her. Something had changed the past months he had gone to see her. She was still the agitated and restless woman he knew but she was better and he loved her for who she was.

*At the hospital*

Quinn walked into the lobby holding some roses he had bought on the way. He had no other idea what to get her as he made his way to the room she had been shifted to.

He was nervous. Carrie didn't seem the kind who paid interest to all these details.

Quinn peeped through the hole to see Carrie sitting on the hospital bed, smiling and face bright. She looked beautiful. He knocked the door and then came in.

Carrie's face lit up. Something inside of her started stirring when she saw him, remembering the previous night how he had calmed her down and taken care of her. Maggie told her that he had stayed the night and left after the baby was delivered and hadn't move one inch from his seat, worried sick.

Quinn was nervous and it showed as he smiled at her, his hair spikier than usual. "Quinn. Hi." She said happily.

"Hey, Carrie. How you feeling?" Quinn asked her, he scanned the room to see it was near the window and all the water and medicine was next to her on a table. Maggie had come back and she was seated to the left of Carrie. Maggie greeted him too with a wave.

The baby was not in the room though.

"I'm.. I'm feeling good. Glad the baby is finally out." She said excited, considering the prospects of going to Istanbul.

Quinn smiled and nodded to her. "Here, these are for you." He reached out and gave the roses to Carrie.

"These are so beautiful Quinn." She took them and smelled them. It was indeed very refreshing. She held on to them, not setting them down.

"So where is the baby girl? Have you decided a name yet?" Quinn asked.

Carrie shook her head. "No I haven't really thought of anything. The baby is in the the room where they keep all the babies. I'm too tired to even remember it Quinn."

"Ok Carrie. I want to see her soon. Did you call Saul?"

Carrie rolled her lips. "Yea, I did call him. There is some assignment in the office, so he said he'll see me soon. I wonder which case he's on Quinn."

Quinn sighed. "You need to rest Carrie and take care of her and than you can think about work."

"Thanks for saying that." Maggie interrupted.

Before Carrie could say anything the nurse brought in he baby for Carrie to hold. "Hey Carrie, how are you? She seems a bit hungry." Quinn felt a little bashful.

"Umm. I think I should leave." He said as he slung his bag over his shoulder. Carrie took the baby in her hands gently as possible as she cradled the small girl in her hands so softly. It was so cute to see. She looked just like Carrie.

"She's beautiful Carrie." Quinn commented. He wanted to hold the little piece of joy in his arms.

"Thanks Quinn." Carrie looked her daughter lovingly, she cradled her gently. The baby was slightly moving it's body and yawning.

At that moment everything about his own child and Julia struck him hard. He wished he had never fucked it up in the first place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews and comments would really be great!

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are my life so please chip in some reviews! Thanks!


End file.
